Sick
by Peanut Butter Rules
Summary: Wreck-It-Ralph is sick. And who's there to take care of him / make fun of him? Our favorite girl, Vanellope. (7/10 Oneshots) [I don't own anything]
1. Lost

** Hiya!**

**This chapter is based on the request below:**

**:Hello, this is SuperSonicFan64 and I have a request for you. First: I'm the ****one that asked you to do more. So my request is that you could make Ralph get ****sick (you can choose any sickness, flu, cold, strep throat, stomachache, etc) ****and Vanellope has to take care of him **

**Though I think you're looking for something close to angsty or romantic or dramatic or something of the sort... I suck at those kind of stuff and I don't like to write romance. But I'll try my best. However, I would appreciate it if **_all you_ **readers out there would help and give me tips or ideas on how the story should go... please :)**

* * *

"Come on, slowpoke! Even Sourpuss can run faster than you!" Vanellope shouted, glitching ahead.

"Not if I lick him and shtick him on a lollipop tree," Ralph wheezed between each breathe.

"Come on!"

"Can you *huff* pleeeeeeeashe *cough* shlow down. I am- achoo- sick!" His sneeze jerked him backwards and he landed on his butt.

"Bless you, sweety!" She sang in an old lady voice.

"Oh be quiet."

"Stop being a baby. We're almost there."

"How close are -achoo- we?!"

"Bless you, deary!"

"Shut up- achoo!"

"Man, you should be glad that it's the Holidays and no ones gonna be here for some days." She _tsked._ "You lucky duckling."

"Duckling? Ishn't that a baby duck?"

"Yep."

"What? Why am I a *sniffle* _baby_ duck? I'm bigger than you!"

"But your brain's the size of a-"

"Don't even *sniff* go there."

The small girl put her hands in the air in surrender. "I'm not doing anything. I'm just leading you back to Game Central ta get ya fixed" As if on cue, Ralph sneezed again, flying backwards on his behind. He got to his hands and knees and tried to catch his breathe. He took this chance to take a look around.

"Wait," he wheezed, "this ishn't the way to *cough* Game Central."

"I know." the girl stopped glitching and skipped back to her friend. "we're taking a shortcut."

"A shortcut? Really? We've been out for hourshh... Are you sure you know where ya goin?"

"What?" Vanellope mocked an offended look. "I'm the Princess- no- President of SugarRush and you think that I got lost? That's just crazy talk."

Ralph raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Oh, reeeeally... Point to where Game Central is."

The girl raised her hand and pointed. "Game Central is that way," she said with a victorious look.

"Are you sure?"

Her brows furrowed. "Uh...or maybe it's that way. " she pointed in another direction.

Ralph looked at her again.

"No...I'm pretty certain it was that way..."

"Are you 1000% sure?"

"Or maybe it's...Ralph?"

"Yes?..."

"I think we're lost."

He facepalmed. "No kidding."

* * *

**Big Thanks to SuperSonicFan64 who helped me change the last word of the chapter to "No kidding." instead of what I had before. :) Now it sounds better. :)**

**Anyways... Review!**

**~PBR**


	2. Stuffy Nose

**Hiya!**

**I based this chapter off the weather I've been having lately. It's a very cheesy chapter but...**

**I want to thank LexisTexas2000, keishacurry00, and SuperSonicFan64(reviwed 3 times) for reviewing! :) I love you guys!**

**I also want to thank SuperSonicFan64 for giving me ideas for this story and helping me with the word choice for the chapter before. Kudos! :) **

******Oh, and I requests are always welcome. So Please REQUEST!**

...

* * *

The clouds rapidly turned gray and thick. They rumbled and churned, signaling that a storm was brewing.

Below, Ralph crossed his arms, smiled, and looked proudly upon his creation.

"You've spent half a day on _that_? _That_ is the weirdest and worst tent I have ever seen," Vanellope said.

"Ish not dat bad."

"No, it's not bad. Not bad at all," she replied. A smile appeared on her elder's pale face, but quickly disappeared after her next remark. "It's not bad...It's terrible."

The tent, made from the bark of the candy trees nearby, looked like an obtuse, scalene triangle instead of the standard isosceles, triangle tent. The bark was pliable and bright pink.

"But, I love the color." The small girl smirked. Her only response was a grumble.

_Plop! _A raindrop from the skies dropped down on Ralph's head, sending a shiver down his spine. More drops fell against the ground and thunder rocked the clouds. Ralph plopped himself inside the tent, his head bumping against the top. Vanellope snickered and sat herself next to him.

The air grew humid and thick. The rain battered the tent, some water leaking into the holes in the bark.

Suddenly, Ralph narrowed his eyes and scrunched up his nose.

"Uh, Ralph? Why are you making a sour face-?"

His eyes began to water.

"Ralph?"

No response.

"Ral-"

"AAAAAAAAACCCHHHHOOOOOOOOOO!" And out of his nose flew a large blob of mucus, which flew so high, so fast, and so far that they quickly lost sight of it after it left the hole it came from.

"EEEEEWWW!" Vanellope screamed and scooted to the far side of the tent. "Get away from me, you sicko."

"Ugh. No 'blessh you'? How impolite." Ralph tried to mock her but failed miserably with a sore throat.

"Whatever." Her eyes began to droop. She yawned.

Ralph yawned as well. "G'Night- AAAAAAACCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Ugn...Ew...Good night, Burgerface."

* * *

**I know...It's kinda random... and short...**

**Read and Review**

**~PBR**


	3. Tummyache

**Hiya!**

**Thank you SuperSonicFan64 for giving me a request and reviewing!: ****SuperSonicFan64:Okay, one more chapter before I give you another review. The next morning, Ralph wakes up with a horrible pain in his stomach, and Vanellope wants to use the only thing that's around them to make him feel better…candy. I'm still trying to add some humor if your wondering.**

**Thank you! I hope this story is good enough. Sorry I took so long. I've been procrastinating on my summer homework...I should stop procrastinating...**

**:)**

**...**

* * *

It was nine in the morning and Ralph and Vanellope were still fast asleep. Vanellope breathed quietly in her sleep while Ralph snored loudly in his. It was a miracle how the girl could sleep with that deafening noise.

Suddenly, Ralph stopped snoring and moaned. He clutched his stomach and curled into himself.

He moaned louder.

_Moan!_

The girl still slept soundly.

_Moan!_

_Moan!_

_Moan!_

_Groan!_

_Groan!_

_Blaaaah!_

He moaned once more, and, surprisingly, Vanellope was still fast asleep, oblivious to Ralph's groans.

But she did awaken when Ralph shouted, "Vanellope! I'm dying! OH the horror! Help me!"

Her eyes shot open and she accidentally glitched a couple feet into the air, falling neatly on her two feet. "What? What's wrong?" Her eyes scanned the room, looking for danger. Adrenaline ran like fire through her veins...

But all she saw was Ralph clutching his stomach. Seeing no peril, she relaxed and scolded Ralph. "No one's here, Stinker."

Ralph clutched his stomach and whimpered, "My tummy hurts."

Vanellope facepalmed, obviously annoyed at being awoken from her beauty sleep. "You woke me because you had a _stomachache?"_

"But it's a really _baaad_ stomach ache... It hurts..." He gave her the puppy eyes, knowing she couldn't resist the puppy eyes.

"Of course it hurts, it's a stomach ache," she rolled her eyes and laughed. "You baby. I can't believe you can smash through walls, destroy buildings, pound anyone into dust, and even intimidate people, but you can't handle a simple stomachache. Ironic."

"Vanellope..." Ralph whined.

She rolled her eyes. "Take a chill pill. I got just the thing."

She ran to the entrance of the tent and pulled back the flaps of the tent, letting the bright sunlight shine in. Ralph shielded his eyes from the blinding light. "Now, I'm blind! I'm blind!"

"Ugh...stop being a baby. Calhoun was right. Men are such babies when they're sick.I'm going to be right back. I've got just the thing to help." With that last note, she ran out the door and disappeared into the light.

It only took several minutes for Ralph's eyes to adjust to the brightness, but to him, those minutes felt like hours. To distract himself, he started counting the number holes in the top of the tent.

_One hole. Two holes. Three holes. Four holes. Five holes. Six holes. Seven holes. Eight holes. Nine holes. Ten holes. Eleven holes..._

By the twentieth hole, the pain in his stomach had lessened a bit.

_Thirty holes. Thirty-one holes. Thirty-two holes. Thirty-three holes. Thirty-four holes..._

Finally, Vanellope came back. And in her arms was a pile of...

...Candy.

"What is in your arms?" Ralph asked.

Vanellope rolled her eyes. "What do you think this is?" She held up a green gummy bear the size of her head.

"I really don't think candy is gonna help."

She dropped the collection of candy on the ground. The pile was composed of lollipops, jolly ranchers, licorice, gummy bears, chocolate, and even jawbreakers. "It will." She handed him the gummy bear. "Now eat up."

"Seriously, I don't think candy is gonna-"

Ralph was interrupted by Vanellope shouting, "Just eat the candy!" and shoving the gummy bear down his throat.

* * *

**... I guess, according to Vanellope, candy cures everything...**

**I based Ralph off my cousin when he's sick.**

**Give me suggestions!**

**~PBR**


	4. Anorexia

**Hiya!**

**I want to thank SuperSonicFan64 again for reviewing AND leaving me a request. Yay!**

**SuperSonicFan64:Ooh! I just got another request! Alright, how bout Vanellope keeps accusing Ralph of how fat he is (that's not a joke, I really think that he's fat), and Ralph can't take it anymore, so he decides to starve himself to lose weight. Huh? Huh? Clever, no? More humor! I think.**

**From PBR to ****SuperSonicFan64**: Thanks for the reviews! And BTW I loved the story you put in the reviews section. It was awesome. I recommend that you post it. 

**For everyone else, you all can read SuperSonicFan64's story too! Just look in the review section. It's AWESOME! Please read it. :)**

**...**

* * *

Ralph woke up to a scream of pain.

"Ahhhhh! Ralph!"

"Vanellope!" Ralph shouted back, alarmed. He stood up, his eyes searching the small tent. However, much to his surprise, he didn't see anyone. He stuck his head through the flaps of the tent, but no one was outside either. All he saw were lollipop trees, and extra candy from the night before. In the distance, the sun was just begining to rise. He scratched his head in confusion. "Vanellope?" he called. "Vanellope, where are you?"

"Ugh! Not so loud! It's like six in the morning," a voice said behind him.

Ralph whirled around so fast, he tripped over his own feet and landed right on top of the same spot he had woken up from.

"Oww! Ralph, get off me!"

Now, Ralph was really confused. The voice had come from _underneath _him. "Vanellope? Where are you?"

"I'm under you, you dummy. Now, GET OFF ME!" The object under Ralph moved and squirmed.

Ralph rolled over and the girl shot out from underneath. Ralph looked around once more. "Why did you scream?" he asked.

"Because you rolled on top of me!" she yelled, grumpy about being woken up.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I tried to but you WOULDN"T WAKE UP! I had to _scream_ to wake you up. You were suffocating me!"

"Why didn't you just push me off you?"

Her faced started to turn red.

"Uh, kid, your face is turning red."

"I couldn't push you off because you weigh a bazillion tons!"

Ralph raised his hands in surrender. "Okay. Okay!" He rarely ever saw her in a bad mood, but he seemed to see it more often now that she had taken on the responsibilities of being a president. "Calm down, please."

"Ugh... Just don't lay on top of me again, fatso." She ran a hand through her sprinkle covered hair. Then she laid back down on the floor. "You weigh a _ton," _she added for emphasis.

Ralph lay back down, smiling. "Haha. I don't weigh that much."

She rolled her eyes. "How would you know? You haven't laid underneath yourself."

"I weigh only a little above six hundred pounds. That's not a ton."

"Feels like one."

Ralph sat up, still grinning. "Oh? And how much do you weigh?"

"A _whole_ lot less than you do." She yawned. "Now shush so I can bundle myself up receive my hard earned beauty sleep."

She already fast asleep before she could hear Ralph snort.

* * *

About four hours later, Vanellope woke up in a much better mood than before. :)

She heard grunts and wheezes outside. "Barf Brain, are you out there?"

No one replied.

"Ralph?"

...

The little girl ran outside. And there, in front of her, a couple yards away, was Ralph lifting several large, heavy jawbreakers, linked together by a thick lollipop branch with an equal amount of jawbreakers pinned together on each side of the stick.

"Uh, Ralph? What are you doing?"

"You said I was fat, right?" Ralph didn't wait for a reply. "So I decided to work out and loose some weight."

"Ralph, (a) I didn't call you fat, I just said you weighed a ton. and (b) Ralph, you know your code won't let you change you weight, right?"

He shrugged the best he could while still lifting weights. "It doesn't hurt to try, huh?" He dropped the weights and started doing sit ups. "One. Two. Three..."

Vanellope stood next to his head. "How long have you been doing this?"

"Since I woke up."

"And what time did you wake up?"

"Hmmm...round six. Maybe six-thirty."

"Yeesh... That's reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeally early. I think that's when you rolled on top of me."

"Yuppers."

They both became silent, Vanellope watching Ralph exercise. She looked at him for ten minutes straight until he said, "Can you stop staring at me? You're starting to freak me out."

"Well," the girl said, "I'm gonna... uh... get some food."

"Just get enough for yourself," Ralph called as she skipped away, "I need to loose weight, meaning, no candy! Especially since last time you made me eat candy, I had a stomachache." **(Remember the last chapter?)**

* * *

**Much, much, much later...**

"Ralph, I really think you should eat something," Vanellope said, her voiced laced with concern. It had been several days since Ralph had last eaten, which was when she first told him he was fat. He looked absolutely terrible. His skin seemed dry and his nails were brittle. His cheek bones were hollow and he seemed to have less hair. She also noticed his fatigue and lack of energy whenever he got up in the morning to exercise.

"Take a chill pill, Sugar. I'm perfectly fine. See?" He gestured to his dirty body.

Vanellope face palmed. "You looked even worse than before. I really think you should eat something. . . NOW."

"Why? I'm loosing weight."

"Ralph, you're NOT fat. I was only teasing you. I didn't know you would take it seriously."

He shrugged. "Doesn't matter. _I_ think I'm fat."

"Your code isn't going to let you loose weight."

"Yeah, I know. You only said that like a billion times." He rolled his eyes at her.

"Well, I'm going to say it again: your code is not going to let you loose weight so just GIVE UP and EAT something."

"Weren't you the one who told me to never give up?"

The candy girl clenched her hands. She tried not to show her annoyance but that seemed almost impossible to do. "I mean," she tried to smile but failed, "there are just some things you can't change."

"It doesn't hurt to try," he said casually.

"It does when you try to starve yourself."

"But I'm not hurting. I'm fine."

"No your not. You're dying. And if you keep this up, we won't be able to get you back to your game in time so you can regenerate - just in case you die. Why don't you just eat? Your weight is not going to change no matter what you do." Vanellope seemed to be getting increasingly more irritated with each word that came out of her mouth. "I told you already: if your code says your weight is 600 pounds, then YOU'LL ALWAYS BE 600 POUNDS!" By the time she finished her sentence, she had taken a long, large lollipop and pointed it up at Ralph.

Ralph took a step back, hands up in surrender.

Though she was tiny, she was _very_ intimidating.

"But you said-"

"No buts!" She growled, obviously grumpy. "You are beautiful person. You are beautiful just the way you are. Let no one tell you anything different. Now, eat the lollipop or I WILL force it down you throat. Don't doubt me-"

Ralph yelped, quickly grabbed the lollipop and practically shoved it down his throat, lollipop stick and all. He smiled when he felt the lollipop hit the bottom of his stomach. His stomach gurgled happily in delight.

"See?" Vanellope said, her voice laced with sugar. She smiled. "That wasn't so hard." She skipped away, shouting back, "No one can defy me!"

* * *

Later that day when Ralph was thinking, he thought back to what Vanellope said earlier that day. He watched the memory and smiled.

"Hey, Munchkin."

"Yes?"

"Remember what you said before you told me to eat the lollipop?"

"Yeah, I told you that you were a beautiful-" she stopped when she realized what Ralph was getting at. She turned her back to him. "Don't get used to me telling you any more compliments. Probably not gonna happen again for a very, very long time."

"Haha. Well, thanks anyways."

"You can thank me by not rolling on top of me tonight."

* * *

**Well, this chapter wasn't as funny or well- written as I wanted it to be... Sorry about that. But it was the longest chapter. :)**

**I also suck at proofreading. So I apologize for any mistakes.**

**In case you were wondering, Ralph had anorexia: he thought he fat. The usual symptoms for this illness are in the chapter. I researched it on several trusted websites so I'm sure that the facts are accurate.**

**Anyways, the point is that don't let ANYONE tell you that you are not beautiful. You ARE beautiful. You ARE unique. If anyone tells you anything different, they have low self-esteem. If anyone ever tells you that, you have my permission to punch them in the face. Hard. **

**I just saw the second movie in Star Trek, and it's AMAZING! I have a request if anyone's up to it. Spoilers!: After Jim wakes up at the end of the movie, what if he had lost his memory... If somebody already wrote a story on this, PLEASE tell me! :)**

**Don't forget to leave me requests and look for SuperSonicFan64's story in the comments/review section!**

**~PBR**


	5. Charlie Horse

**Hiya! **

**I haven't updated in almost a month! I feel so bad...**

**I want to thank keishacurry00, SuperSonicFan64, Guest, and LexisTexas2000 for reviewing! I also want to thank keishacurry00 and SuperSonicFan64 again for giving me requests!**

**_Today, you're going to read keishacurry00's request: i got a request where ralph gets a Charlie horse_**

**To keishacurry00: Thanks for giving me 2 requests! Don't worry, you're next request is coming soon!**

**To: SuperSonicFan64: Thanks for giving me a request. Even though I don't like repeating stuff again ('cause I tend to copy words and phrases rather than write new stuff) I'll try my best. What sickness should Ralph have though? I don't really want him to have another stomach ache. However, I'm not going to write this request until the chapter after the next one because I have another request going on first. Sorry 'bout that.**

**To Guest: Thank you for telling my Sour Bill's real name. For some reason, I kept calling him Sourpuss. Love ya!**

**...**

* * *

Our favorite Sugar Rush president was peacefully enjoying a nice day at SugarWater Beach (foreshadow alert!). The sun was shining high in the sky and the ocean waves were lulling her to sleep. Distantly, she heard the voices of her loyal people playing. Some people to her left were playing beach volleyball with a gigantic gumball - ouch, gumballs are hard - and to her right was that cute lifeguard, sitting several yards away.

Her eyelids grew heavy and just when they were about to completely close, she heard and disrupting-

"Ow...Ow...Ow...Ow...Ow...

She could recognize that voice anywhere. The girl opened her tired eyes and turned her head to the side. "Hi, Noisemaker."

"Hey, SugarBrain."

"You walk funny."

"Gee, thanks."

"Your welcome."

Ralph was dressed n a gigantic red ... speedo.

Vanellope whistled. "You're lookin' mighty fine in that little outfit, Sir," she said with a thick drawn-out accent.

Ralph played along with her, also using the accent. "Why, thank you, little lady. I always try to wear my Sunday best."

"And like I said, you look mighty fine."

The bigger man laughed and took a step forward. "Ow..." he whimpered. He took another step. "Ow..." And another. "Ow..."

The girl got up and leaned on her elbows. With one hand, she pulled down her sunglasses and raised a thin eyebrow. "Uh, is something wrong?"

Ralph immediately straightened his shoulders and stood taller. "Psh, of course not. Everything's okey-dokey."

Apparently convinced, Vanellope shrugged and laid back down.

Ralph tried to lay down next to her. He failed miserably and landed on his bottom. Despite his attempt to stay quiet, he couldn't stop a moan from leaking out. "Oowwwowowwwwowowow..."

"Ralph..."

"I'm fine, really. I am."

"Mhh-mm"

The big man tried to shift into a more comfortable position.

"What's wrong with your leg?" Said the girl. Ralph didn't even have to look down to know that one of his legs was oddly stiff and straight.

Ralph waved it off. "It's nothing."

"Psh. It can't be nothing unless you were yowling like a cat for no apparent reason."

"A _cat?_ That's so mean." He feigned a hurt expression and clutched his chest as if he was wounded.

"Psh."

"Fine." He said. "_Sigh, _I have a charlie horse."

...

"Uh, repeat that."

"I've got a Charlie horse."

...

"You've got a HORSE?! That's awesome!" Vanellope leaped on Ralph's shoulder and shook his head back and forth. "You've got a new horse? Since when did Felix allow you to get a horse? Why didn't you tell me sooner? I want to ride it!"

"That's not-"

Is it cute? What color is it?"

"Van-"

"How strong is it?"

"It-"

" It must be pretty strong to support your weight. Does it-"

"VANELLOPE!"

She stopped talking.

He facepalmed. "That's not it."

"What's not it? You said you got a new horse right?"

"No. I said I got a Charlie horse."

"Doi. That's what I just said."

"That's not what a Charlie horse is, your highness," said a slow, deep voice.

Ralph whirled around and there in front of him was Sour Bill.

Vanellope didn't have to look to know who it was. "I told you not to call me that." She jumped back down to the sand and laid down.

The little sour ball ignored her. "You know what a Charlie horse is."

"I do?" She yawned.

"Yes. Have you learned nothing from your studies and tutors?"

"Nope."

"Figures... A Charlie horse is a muscle spasm where the muscles contract painfully and-" Sour Bill looked at her and then at Ralph. "She's not listening is she..."

"Nope."

"Oh well." the small candy stood behind Ralph and pushed him feebly. "Go drink from the ocean."

"What? Why?"

"It'll help you"

"How? It's salt water."

That's when Vanelllope intervened. "First off, this is Sugar Rush. There's no salt in Sugar Rush, Burger Brain. And secondly, that's not a very good idea, Sourpuss."

Sour Bill replied, "Why not?"

"Just trust me on this one."

Sour Bill shrugged and continued to push Ralph even though he wasn't making any progress,

Raalph opened his mouth. "But-"

Sour Bill cut him off. "It's just water."

"But-"

The president took off her sunglasses and smirked. "You're not afraid of a little water are you?"

"No! I-"

"It's only a little water. There's nothing to be afraid of."

"I'm NOT AFRAID of water!" Ralph used Sour Bill to get up by leaning on the small guy's head until he was standing. However, Ralph's weight was so great that it pushed Sour Bill into the sand so that the little candy was almost buried alive.

The bigger man stumbled to the water, soaking his awesome cherry red speedo in the process. He cupped his ginormous hands and filled them with a gallon water. He quickly glanced at Sour Bill who was lecturing (attempting) Vanellope about paying attention to her studies. She, of course, was obviously tuning him out. Typical.

He slowly brought the water to his mouth and gulped it down. His eyes widened in surprise and he continued to scoop up water into his mouth. The noise he was makng attracted the little girl and her lecturer on the beach.

"I told you it wasn't a good idea," Vanellope muttered to Sour Bill.

"Why? He looks pretty happy to me."

"You'll see, Sourman. You'll see."

They stumbled to the water's edge where Ralph continued to drink.

Vanellope tried to stop him. "I think you should stop now, Ralph." She used his real name to get his attention.

"But it's sooooooooooooooo good!"

"Does you're leg feel better?"

"Yeah, _gulp."_

_"_Then you should definitely stop."

"Nope."

Sour Bill turned to his president. "What's going on?"

She scowled at him. "Now he's high on sugarwater. Good job Sour Bill."

He shrugged. "At least his leg is all better." With that final note, he walked away, leaving Vanellope to take care of Ralph.

* * *

**Sour Bill is so... :3 I decided to add him in this chapter because I think he's ADORABLE! He's a tiny green, sour ball of cuteness. What's there not to like...**

**Anyways, feel free to send me requests! **

**Review please!**


	6. Laryngitis

**Hiya!**

**I want to thank SuperSonicFan64, Guest, keishacurry00, and char-tomio for reviewing. :) Luv u!**

**Here's a request from keishacurry00:**

**i got another idea can you make ralph get Laryngitis**  
**Laryngitis is is an inflammation of the voice box, or larynx**  
**the symptoms are hoarseness your voice will maybe sound raspy**  
**and will be deeper then normal and it will break now or then**  
**it also involves dry or sore throat. coughing and trouble swallowing.**

**To keishacurry00: I know I had said I would update at the end of September. ... I sincerely apologize.**

**To SuperSonicFan64: your story request is coming, don't worry.**

**To everyone: Sorry for not updating sooner. Life's been hectic and pretty dramatic for me lately. Not only that but this is an extremely short chapter. Sorry. But I do plan on doing another chapter right after this one. **

**...**

* * *

"Hey, Ralph. What's up?"

Ralph turned around and growled, "The sky."

Vanellope raised her hands in surrender. "Sorry if disturbed you, Grumpypants. No need to growl."

Ralph looked puzzled for a moment before growling. "I didn't growl."

"Uh, yesh you did. You just did it."

He growled again, "No I didn't."

"You just did it again!"

"No I -" then his voice cracked. "didn't." On the last word, his voice shot up two whole octaves. It was so high pitched that it stunned the little girl for a moment, who just got used to Ralph's "growling."

Now it was Vanellope's turn to look confused. Then she clutched her stomach and squealed with laughter. "Did your voice just break?"

"No," he squeaked. There it went again.

The president fell on the floor. "Ha ha ha! You sound like a - ha ha - door mouse!"

"No." Ralph growled. "No I don't."

"Yeesh, no need to growl."

"I'm not growling!" he tried to yell but failed as his voice cracked again.

By now, Vanellope was gasping for breathe as she splayed out on the floor.

"I just have laryngitis," Ralph said, trying in vain to preserve whatever dignity he had left. "And I wasn't _growling._ laryngitis just does that to my voice."

The sweet little girl wiped tears from both of her eyes. "Then you should get laryngitis more often, Doormouse. It's cute."

* * *

**Sorry it's so short.**

**Review!**

**~PBR**


	7. Lost II

**Hiya!**

**I want to thank SuperSonicFan64 again for giving me this request. :) Kudos!**

**Ralph wasn't supposed to get sick again. since Ralph doesn't like chocolate, he refuses to eat it. Plus, the reason why I sent you that other comment is because they'll be stranded in the middle of nowhere and Ralph doesn't want to eat chocolate. If you do good on this story, you'll get another one from me! It's not quite finished yet, but it may give you some ideas**

**To SuperSonicFan64: Instead of doing chocolate, I did cough drops and wasabi candy instead. I hope that's ok. I thought it'd be funnier.**

**I NEED SUGGESTIONS! I have no idea how or where to take this. Please help.**

**...**

**This is a continuing from the first chapter. **

**...**

**And it's really short...**

**sorry**

* * *

Ralph had gotten worse over night. He looked paler and there were shadows under his eyes. In addition, his nose was constantly stuffed up, making his voice sound nasally and giving Vanellope another reason to tease him. "Are you positively sure we're going the right way?"

"Of course," she said

"Sure."

"The game central is west right?"

"Yes."

"So all I have to do is follow the sun until night comes."

"The sun is up in the sky. How are you going to go up and follow it?"

Vanellope stopped skipping and looked at Ralph. "That's not what I meant, Burger Brain. The sun rises from the east-"

"It does?"

"-and sets in the west-"

"Really?"

"_Yes_ really."

"Are you 100% sure?"

The girl looked down. "Maybe..." Suddenly her head snapped back up. "Stop making me doubt myself."

Ralph snickered and then winced as it rattled his sore throat. He coughed, "Just messin' with ya."

"Shut up and eat your cough drop." She gave him her most threatening stare.

Ralph raised his hands up in surrender. "Yes. I shall do as you command your Royal Highness.- ACHOOOOOO!"

"Bless you, Burger face." She said absently. Surprisingly, he didn't response. He was too busy wiping the snot from his nose.

"Don't worry, hopefully, as we get closer to game central, we should find wasabi candy."

"Wasa- what?" Ralph sniffled.

The small girl gave him a face that said _Duh._ "Wasabi flavored candy. Really spicy candy."

He gave a puzzled face.

"Hopefully, the spicyness will help unstuff your snooze."

"My what?"

"Your nose. Don't you know anything?"

* * *

**You might be wondering why this chapter is so short. Well, like I said before, I have no idea what I'm doing.**

**Suggestions are always welcome.**

**~PBR**


End file.
